


kiss me, kiss me, kiss me

by almondmilkk



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Anal Sex, Butt Plugs, Established Relationship, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, aunque es kurapika el bottom, disclaimer el dom/sub es muy suave, dom kurapika/sub leorio, es muy dulce, están en sus early twenties, sexo íntimo y vulnerable y lleno de confianza y amor :”)
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:47:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29852085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/almondmilkk/pseuds/almondmilkk
Summary: Kurapika, Leorio y su amor entre las sábanas.
Relationships: Kurapika/Leorio Paladiknight





	kiss me, kiss me, kiss me

-¿Preparado, Leorio?

Inhaló armándose de fuerza y asintió con la cabeza, ojos cerrados en emoción y excitación. Pudo notar la mano de Kurapika acariciando su espalda, su cuerpo colocado en la cama de piernas abiertas, expuesto y vulnerable tan solo para el otro.

Nunca se cansaría de estas cosas.

Su respiración se agitó momentáneamente al notar el lubricante ligeramente frío en la punta del plug, que el rubio había colocado con gentileza pero asertividad sobre su agujero. Sus dedos ya lo habían preparado antes, abriéndolo con esmero y masajeando sus puntos de placer, besándole la piel morena. Mientras tanto Leorio se regocijaba en su íntima, íntima desnudez física y mental con alguien con quien confiaba tanto, con alguien con quien la quería tan activamente compartir.

Notó los labios de Kurapika en su espalda, y milímetro a milímetro, cada vez más ancho, pudo sentir el plug adentrándose en él. Pese a la preparación anterior era lo suficientemente grande como para sacar un gemido de Leorio, un estremecimiento entre el placer y el dolor mientras notaba como Kurapika insería en él el juguete.  _Ya casi está, precioso_. Leorio asintió y procuró mantener su voz a ralla.

En unos segundos notó el final del plug entrar en él y su cuerpo cerrarse sobre su base, relajándose al sentirlo todo dentro y notando a su cuerpo adaptándose a él, tembloroso de la sensación. Las manos de Kurapika acariciaban su espalda, sus costados, dándole el confort del conocimiento de que estaba a su lado. Siempre a su lado.

-¿Bien? -Kurapika preguntó, y Leorio intentó calmar su respiración errática antes de responder.

-Sí, muy bien.

Al girar la cabeza pudo ver la preciosa bencidión de la sonrisa de Kurapika, que miraba con afecto hacia donde sus manos estaban acariciando. El corazón de Leorio se derritió un poco.

Las manos de Kurapika se acercaron progresivamente a sus caderas, cada vez colocándose más en su parte delantera, y en un momento indicó con ellas a Leorio que las levantara.

Así hizo, su entrepierna perdiendo por centímetros la placentera fricción de las sábanas, su entrada ocupada por el plug en exhibición para el otro. Plantó un beso en una de sus nalgas, y llevó sus manos a sus piernas, pacíficas en su tacto y buscando solo hacer a Leorio sentirse bien, mostrarle su cariño y el hecho de que lo iba a cuidar bien. Kurapika siempre lo cuidaba bien. Leorio lo quería muchísimo, y no lo cambiaría por absolutamente nada del mundo.

Las manos del otro subieron por sus muslos y llegaron a su excitación, que empezaron a masajear, una de las manos subiendo por su abdomen mientras la otra seguía en su trabajo. Kurapika posó besos desde la base de su espalda hacia arriba, hasta llegar a su hombro, desde donde terminó su camino en su cuello. Leorio pudo notar los ojos de Kurapika en su cara, en este momento de expresión alterada por el placer, pero no intentó disfrazarlo de impasividad. Sabía que con él no hacía falta.

-Lo estás haciendo muy bien, Leorio. No te debe faltar mucho, ¿no? -preguntó en ese tono suave que utilizaba en estas situaciones.

-No demasiado -dijo, y exhaló sonoramente al sentir el pulgar de Kurapika pasar por su glande. El rubio le plantó un beso en el mentón.

-¿Quieres mi cuerpo?

-Sí, por favor -pidió, y los brazos de Kurapika se envolvieron alrededor de su torso y lo abrazó desde detrás. Besó la base de su cuello.

-Gírate.

Leorio lo hizo, piernas medio abiertas por el juguete que tenía dentro, erección contra su abdomen y mirando a Kurapika con una mezcla de sensualidad, amor y ganas. Lo mismo se podía ver en los ojos del otro, junto con un matiz de serenidad que siempre adquirían cuando los dos tenían esta clase de sexo. Vulnerable, de alma abierta y con todo el control en el rubio, que Leorio le cedía felizmente, sabiendo lo mucho que le gustaba y disfrutando intensamente del poderse confiar a sí mismo a alguien otro, con la certeza de que sería tratado bien.

Kurapika pasó sus manos por su abdomen y su pecho, al principio con suficiente gentileza para que el vello de Leorio se erizara. Colocó un pezón marrón entre su pulgar e índice y apretó con suavidad.

-¿Me pasas el lubricante? -preguntó, y Leorio lo cogió en un momento de la mesita de noche y se lo dio. Oyó el característico sonido de la botellita abriéndose y vio a Kurapika extender la sustancia por sus dedos, que una vez perdió su frío llevó al pene de Leorio. Lo tocó más con la intención de lubricarlo que no de darle placer, pero aun así el moreno notó sus músculos contraerse ligeramente de forma involuntaria.

-¿Quieres quedarte con el plug puesto?

Asintió, así que con la mano que tenía limpia Kurapika le acarició el muslo, la cadera, la cintura, limpió la otra en la sábana y con movimientos gráciles se levantó de rodillas y se colocó encima de Leorio, su cuerpo desnudo delante de él cual aparición deifica. Era un tanto más pequeño que él, un poco más pálido, y sus cuerpos se complementaban a la perfección a la hora de lo carnal. Leorio no creía que fuera jamás a encontrar a nadie más que él con quien tuviera tal conexión, y le encantaba.

Kurapika, que ya se había preparado antes, empezó a descender hasta que su agujero se encontró con la punta del pene de Leorio, y cerrando los ojos en concentración empezó a bajarse a sí mismo hacia Leorio, envolviéndolo en su cuerpo esvelto y dándole todo su calor. No paró hasta que su cuerpo no se encontró con el de Leorio, teniéndolo dentro de sí hasta el fondo y esforzándose por mantener su respiración estable. Leorio veía aquello y creía que había un dios. Si no, no se explicaba cómo había sido bendito de aquella manera.

Kurapika empezó a moverse y Leorio luchó por no hacerlo él también, por no buscar las caderas del otro con las suyas. Sabía que Kurapika lo disfrutaba más así cuando su sesión amatoria era de este tipo, entre leve suspiro de placer y mirada íntima, sonrojo adornando su cara de ángel. Así que Leorio se quedaba quieto y dejaba que el otro subiera y bajara, lo hipnotizara con su cuerpo, su calor y los suaves sonidos que emitía, que demostraban que disfrutaba tanto como Leorio, por si el líquido preseminal que goteaba de su pene no lo hacía ya.

El rato pasó y entre la estimulación anterior y el juguete dentro de él Leorio se acercaba más y más al orgasmo. Intentó avisarlo del hecho, siempre cortés, aunque sabía la respuesta que le esperaba.

-Pika, me voy a correr-

-Hazlo.

Y agarrándose a sí mismo con una mano y masturbándose para acelerar el proceso, Kurapika siguió penetrándose en Leorio, con cierta más vehemencia ahora que sabía que el otro culminaba. Y Leorio empezó a eyacular dentro de él, su semen llenándolo más con cada movimiento de Kurapika, que estaba determinado en hacer el orgasmo de Leorio lo más placentero posible. Fue cuando empezó a parar, Leorio ya gastado, que los músculos de su cara se contrajeron y su respiración se detuvo por un momento, y Leorio pudo ver y notar sobre su abdomen el semen que resultaba del orgasmo de Kurapika.

Observarlo cuando se corría era una de las muchas cosas favoritas de Leorio del sexo con él. Ver cómo tiraba las murallas que quedaban, cómo se derrumbaban solas al librarse el rubio al placer, a la intensidad de un orgasmo después de tanto rato de tocar solo a Leorio. Su cuerpo se estremecía con sutileza y su expresión perdía la capa de formalidad que le solía dar, y Leorio agradecía cada día al universo poder estar con él así.

Cuando terminó se estuvo unos segundos quieto recuperando la respiración, y Leorio dobló las piernas para permitirlo apoyarse en ellas. Al estar los dos más descansados se miraron a los ojos y se sonrieron, con cariño y confianza y felicidad de estar allí, entonces, felicidad de estar con el otro. Kurapika empezó a levantarse y Leorio lo cogió por la cintura para ayudarlo, rol de pasividad habiendo llegado por hoy a su fin, y Kurapika le delegó un poco de su peso a la hora de desconectar sus cuerpos. 

Una vez separados Leorio pudo ver su semen gotear por las ingles de Kurapika, y cogió un pañuelo de la mesita de noche y lo limpió con ahínco, Kurapika dejándose hacer con expresión satisfecha y pacífica, y luego limpió el semen de su abdomen y de su pene con la parte limpia del pañuelo y lo hizo una bola y lo lanzó a la papelera que tenían al lado, sin molestarse a mirar ni él ni el otro si había encestado. Kurapika entonces le abrió las piernas con gentileza y agarró la base del plug, y con un beso en la rodilla de Leorio se lo sacó, generando en él un gemido acompañado de otro beso. Cogió un pañuelo y limpió a Leorio, y dejó el juguete sobre el pañuelo en el suelo para encargarse más tarde de él.

Tan buen punto estuvieron los dos limpios y listos, Kurapika se dejó caer encima de él, los cuerpos de los dos en pleno contacto. Los brazos de Leorio pasaron por su torso y lo abrazaron, atrayéndolo más hacia sí y disfrutando de su cercanía, de la sensación de piel contra cálida piel. Kurapika le acarició el pelo corto.

-Lo has hecho muy bien, Leorio -le dijo, y Leorio sonrió másy apretó un poco el abrazo.

-Gracias.

-Gracias a ti por dejarme hacerlo así.

-Siempre que quieras, amor.

Se pasaron un rato más abrazados, tapándose con las sábanas en algún punto para no coger frío, y con un beso, un  _ te quiero _ y un  _ y yo a ti  _ se quedaron dormidos.

**Author's Note:**

> título del álbum del mismo nombre de The Cure! Si por algún casual vas a escuchar alguna canción de él o lo conoces, creo que Just Like Heaven es la que más va con el fanfic :)
> 
> Si te ha gustado, kudos y comentarios me alegran el día <3 gracias por leer!


End file.
